Love among the blossoms
by Blue Eyed Assasin
Summary: Oka,Vincent's partner loves him nad helps him deal with his emotions after Lucrecia's death. 1 shot pg for violence. inspiration: How can I not love you


Disclaimer: I only own Oka no one else, I wrote this story while listning to how can I not love you. And I think that had a big effect on my writing, I hope you like it. It's supposed to be a one shot so yea R'nR

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oka sat on the brook of the stream. Her navy blue suit made her stick out like a sore thumb in the tall green grass. She ran her fingers down the colour coated flowers that littered the banks, deep in contemplation she hadn't even noticed the rabbit beside her chewing on a piece of clover.

"How could she do that to him?" She asked herself. Lucrecia had played him like a fiddle and then broke his heart telling him she couldn't live with a man who killed for a living. But, despite not believing in taking away a life she gave her son's up for an experiment to the professor. Oka had known full well that she had offered herself off to Hojo, but around Vincent even though never directly stating it; she always acted as though he had forced her into it.

She gently plucked a lonely rose out of the ground. She stroked the soft petals. She could never tell him how she felt, especially not now. He was heartbroken and now the one woman he loved was dying. She couldn't add more stress to his life by telling him how she felt. She just needed to be there for him.

Oka slowly stood up and took a deep breath. She needed to get the rest of her things from the mansion. Holding the rose close to heart she began her way back through the courtyard to the back entrance.

The mansion lawn was covered with pink petals that had gently fallen to the ground from the cherry blossoms surrounding the mansion. It looked like enchanted snow, Oka caught a petal in her hand, and held in up to get a better look at it's soft and soothing colour. It was then that she realized there was a figure beyond her hand. She let the petal gently flow out of her hand as she approached it.

Vincent was sitting on the bench in front of the pond. It appeared he was sobbing. Oka quietly approached him and sat beside him. He looked up at her a little startled and rapidly wiped the tears hoping she hadn't noticed, but his face and eyes were still red, he had been crying for a while.

"It's okay" Oka said, as she looked at him "We're partners what's wrong?" She looked at him; his handsome features were red because of all the tears.

"She's...she's finally gone" he said. Tears began streaming down his face again. "I didn't even get to see her" He looked down at his lap Oka could see rage replace the look of sorrow on his face.

"I could have stopped it, if I had just talked to Gast or...or Hojo" he broke down into tears again. Oka embraced him to help calm him.

"Even though we think there are things we could've done to change a situation, it's too late. There was nothing you could have done they were going to do that experiment. You just need to... let it go" she gently stroked his chestnut brown hair, like a mother would a child to sooth them.

Vincent's eyes gently slid shut and he slipped gently out of consciousness in Oka's gentle arms. Oka gently laid his head on her lap and continued to stroke his hair. The gentle petals fell onto his face giving him the look of innocence a young child has.

Oka turned as the sound of footsteps approached. She looked back to see professor Hojo coming towards her.

"Miss. Oka, we're going to leave t nightfall," he said. He sounded just like his usual self, not a sound of sorrow in his voice.

"Tell Mr. Valentine when he stops moping that he needs to help move equipment and will be leaving tomorrow with me." With that said the professor left.

An hour or so later Vincent opened his eyes. He could still feel Oka stroking his hair. Her soft touch helped calm his nerves and he wished that she wouldn't stop. She stroked it one last time before stopping and whispering to him. "Vincent" she said gently. "We need to get ready to leave" Vincent sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Oka brought her last bag to the car and through it into the trunk. She took one last look at the mansion as the car began to pull out of the driveway. The whole town looked beautiful there was flowers and colour everywhere. Oka felt her breast pocket and pulled out the rose that she had gotten at the stream earlier that day. She ran it through her hands as she looked down at it.

"Is something wrong?" Gast asked from the front seat. "I'm not used to you being so silent." He looked in the rear view mirror to look at her.

"I have a bad feeling, like something is going to happen."

"With all the events that have taken place recently I'm not surprised." he said.

"He really loved her." Oka said subconsciously.

"Yes, he did" the professor replied. "From what I'm guessing you feel the same way about him" the professor had a grin on his face.

"It wasn't meant to be and the last thing he needs is for me to put more pressure on him"

Oka looked out the window and saw a buck feeding on the edge of the road. Its antlers were very big; it was almost time for them to fall off. It's majestic figure seemed dominant over everything at that moment. Then a gunshot rang out, and the deer began to run deep into the woods.

Approximately six hours later they reached the Shinra head quarters in Midgar. Oka headed up the stairs to give the president her report. The building was white and sterilized; it had to be being a science building. People with lab coats were milling about getting things prepared for the arrival of Sephiroth.

Oka stepped into the large office and approached the desk, and handed the president the report.

"Where's Mr. Valentine?" he asked her.

"He's getting the rest of the equipment with professor Hojo tomorrow"

"All the non-permanent equipment was brought here today with you."

"Sir, I need to go" Oka said and she ran out of the office. She quickly pulled a key out of her pocket and ran down to the Shinra garage and grabbed one of the motorbikes, and drove off. She drove as fast as she could. The only light source she had once she was out of Midgar was the moon and stars.

She reached the mansion early that morning. She threw the front doors open and ran inside as fast as she could. Her face was covered in sweat as she ran down the stairs to the basement. At the end of the dark hallway there was one illuminated light. It was the library light. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the light. She drew her gun and approached the room. At the end of a long line of bookshelves there was a surgical table she ran to that as fast as she could.

She saw Vincent lying on the table. Scars ran up and down his torso and there was a bandage around his shoulder. On his arm there was what seemed to be a brass metal claw that was surgically inserted onto his arm. There was still blood dripping of the rim. His chest went up and down as he struggled to breathe. Oka ran over and grabbed one of the tools on the table and began to cut the straps that held him to the table.

She had just finished cutting the last strap when she felt gold metal on the back of her head. Hojo stood behind her with a gun in his hand.

"Leave him here and I'll let you go" he said as he cocked the gun.

"Why?" she asked him. "Why did you do this to him?"

"Because he's a monster"

"That makes no sense."

"A cold blooded killer for pay and for pleasure and in spite of that she called his name HIS name, not mine, not the man that had her child but the very man she had rejected!"

"So, this is all about a woman who didn't love you? You used her for an experiment and she used you to build her career. She was a player, and she liked messing with the both of you"

"Don't lie to me!" he hit her on the head with the butt of the gun. Oka used this as the perfect opportunity. She kicked Hojo under the legs and grabbed his gun, and pulled hers out again. She pulled Vincent off of the operating table and slung one arm over her shoulder as she kept the gun facing the professor she left the library and locked the door form the outside and quickly brought Vincent to the main foyer. The front entrance was a blaze. Hojo ha obviously realized that she had come for Vincent and did that to prevent escape. She could hear Hojo pounding at the door to break it down. She went to the back, to the courtyard.

The crimson of Vincent's bloodstained the purity of the pink cherry petals. Oka took Vincent to the center of the courtyard by the pond. Vincent hazily opened his eyes and looked around. His whole arm felt like it was on fire and he could feel his lungs burning.

"Can we rest for a minute?" he asked. Oka looked down in shock that Vincent was even awake and laid him down on the ground in front of the pond. She put his head in her lap and looked down at him. She began to softly stroke his hair. She saw a small smile appear on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just your touch is very soothing." Oka looked at him in mute shock. He had never said anything like that to her at all before.

"There's something I need to tell you," she told him.

"I-"she stopped short when she heard Hojo's footsteps approaching behind her. She reached into her breast pocket and pulled out the lonely rose and placed it in his hand.

"I love you"

A gunshot rang through the courtyard Oka's hand graced Vincent's face one last time before falling to the ground with her limp body. Vincent opened his eyes and looked up at her one last time before her body fell to the ground. Vincent's eyes welled with tears as Hojo stepped over him and contemplated what to do with the monster that lay before him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hoped you liked that, I think it is my best one shot, I haven't written in a long time so all these Ideas sprang into my head to create this so I hope you liked it.


End file.
